


Missing Pieces

by TypicallyUntypical



Series: Not the Norm - Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DRLAM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Logan loves his boyfriends, he does but cleaning up after Remus's bad behavior is exhausting and he wouldn't mind a little help in the matter.
Relationships: Deceit/Dark Creativity/Logic/Anxiety/Morality
Series: Not the Norm - Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129829
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70
Collections: Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	1. Chapter 1

Logan was exhausted. The days when he went to court weren’t always difficult, but when he was defending Remus, it always took all of his energy. Remus was a force of chaos and occasionally a menace but he meant well, most of the time. He had been called upon battery charges after punching someone in the face. Thankfully, Remus was an omega and people were extremely sexist. They ate up Logan’s story for Remus getting overprotective of Virgil, simply trying to show that he was strong enough to support his beta, and the Alpha was unwilling to show just how much damage Remus had actually done because he didn’t want to seem weak. Still, as Remus’ soulmate, lawyer, and alpha, Logan was expected to keep him in check. Did no one realize that was the equivalent of restraining the tide, literally.

He sighed as he stepped into the library, fiddling with the soulmate necklace. Logan hadn’t been certain that the necklace that he wore was his soulmate necklace, not at first. He had felt drawn to it as it sat in the pawnshop window, but he assumed it was simply because of the beautiful intricacies of the five-pointed star. It wasn’t until he put it on and the first branch of the star lit up did Logan have his suspicions, then when he met Virgil and the second branch lit up, his suspicions were confirmed. Logan thought when he met Remus the rest of the star would light up, that was what a ‘normal’ relationship was, an Alpha, a Beta, and an Omega, but the star was still missing two pieces. On days like this, Logan could feel it. He was drained, he couldn’t go home and be the strong level head that Virgil and Remus needed, he didn’t have the energy or the emotional acumen to do that all of the time. He couldn’t leave Virgil and Remus alone for too long because Remus wasn’t always great at understanding hard limits when it came to Virgil’s anxiety. Logan needed the other pieces of his star to complete his paradise.

For now, though, he hoped he could afford enough time at the library to just relax, take a few moments for himself, then return home to the two men he loved that he would do anything for. Remus surely wanted to celebrate, maybe Logan should stop and pick up his favorite meal before heading home. However, Remus also shouldn’t be rewarded for punching people. A heavy sigh left Logan’s lips as he rubbed his face.

“Hey Kiddo, you doing okay?” Someone asked and Logan looked up at the man standing in front of him.

“I am adequate.”

Patton looked suspicious about that, was he really that easy to read? Thankfully, he didn’t seem to want to press the issue.

“Oh, okay, well, I hope you don’t mind me saying, but that’s a pretty necklace you’ve got there.” He said pointing to Logan’s star. “It shines very brightly.”

Logan felt like that was supposed to be a joke or a pun, but he just looked confused as he ran his fingers over the star, it’s light was brighter in his peripherals than it normally was and he quickly focused on the star. Another section was lit up. Suddenly he was awake and alert, trying to understand everything that was going on. “Apologies, can I get your name?”

“Oh Silly me not given it in the first place. Of course, I’m your happy pappy Patton, he/him.”

“Patton, can I take you home?” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Logan realized that his meaning might be misconstrued. He didn’t want to come off as one of those alpha’s who just tried to collect people into their harem. “Sorry, again, I am Logan, also he/him, I am an alpha, but that’s not why I asked what I asked. I believe we are soulmates and I would like you to meet my soulmates.”

“Oh, if that’s what you meant kiddo I wouldn’t mind coming over, can I bring my boyfriend? He and I have been looking for our other three but we aren’t allowed to have our soul items at work.”

“Yes, of course, please do. And he is…”

“An alpha, I hope that won’t be a problem.”

“Not at all.” If anything it was a blessing. Logan could feel the weight of responsibility slipping if just a bit. He couldn’t rely on this just yet, and there was something instinctual telling him to protect his soulmates from another alpha, but he also knew practically that a second alpha would help smooth things over, and Patton had the kind of disposition that felt like home. Virgil would love Patton, Logan was certain of it, and he could already see Remus teasing this man during the day and snuggling him close during the night. “Let me give you my address.”

Logan gave Patton his phone number and address and discussed it when the two of them would be able to come over. He left the library, once again fiddling with his necklace. This time out of excitement rather than exhaustion. He had to temper his expectations, but there was a possibility that he could find his last missing piece. He would be able to have his clan. Expectations of the world be damned, he could feel the weight of the world lifting just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone trying to understand the significance of how a start points to Logan’s soulmates. Each piece lights up when he finds them, meaning that they will enlighten his life and make it brighter.


	2. Rest, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has been working himself to hard. Janus decides he needs to step in and force a bit of self care. 
> 
> Thank you to @Lunatic19 for this idea!

If there was anything in this world that Logan specifically despised, it was injustice. Maybe that was why he had gone into his chosen profession. The law was not always correct, but it was a tool and when that tool was used properly he could protect people who needed protecting. Right now, those people were his pack. For some reason that Logan could not fathom, his polycule, despite all being soulmates, was not seen as a legal unit because they were non-standard. Their group of five was not society’s expected three and they were being denied rights that they should have as a pack. The most important right being that they could not get registered as a full group. It had irritated Logan even more that he had been told if they had one more person they could be verified as two separate packs. He thrumed his fingers against the table angrily. Logan hated when people didn’t get the rights that people deserved, he hated even more that this was affecting people that he had very quickly grown to love.

He would fix this.

It didn’t matter that his head felt like it was full of tv static, or that his muscles felt sore and tight being stuck in the same position. It didn’t matter that he had skipped dinner once again, or that his body had grown cold from the position he was in. All that mattered was making sure his soulmates could be happy and safe.

“Burning the midnight oil again? That’s great for your mental health.”

Even without turning to look at who had walked into his study, Logan knew it was the other alpha of the group.

“There is still a lot to get done,” Logan whispered softly. “It’s my responsibility to take care of this family.” There was a quiet desperate edge to his voice.

“You are falling into society’s traps again.”

Logan heard the slow saunter of footsteps walking towards him, then felt the weight of Janus’ hands on his shoulders. It was warm and comforting. His soulmate necklace glowed brighter in Janus’ presence, and he was torn between the light hurting his tired eyes, and the warm fuzzy feeling that came with knowing he was close.

“And even if you want to follow society’s rules, which, alright then,” Logan wasn’t looking at him but could feel the eye roll. “It is our job to take care of those misfits.”

 _‘Our Job’_ That made Logan smile, although a bit weakly. For so long it had been his ‘job’ to take care of Virgil and Remus, his ‘job’ to make sure their polycule was functioning properly. It was a toxic habit he needed to overcome because they were all equal partners in this relationships, but even still. Even under the weight of the pressure of his own ingrained sexism, he had a right to share that burden with someone else now.

“Would you like to help me go over the data I have collected?”

“Tomorrow, you still have a few weeks before your court appointment, take a break with me.” Logan looked backwards and up at Janus who was smirking a little bit.

“Was that a reference I don’t understand?”

Janus dramatically sighed and lightly kissed Logan who was looking backwards at him. “It is, and I should break up with you simply for that.”

Between the kiss and the light myrth in Janus’ voice, Logan assumed he was joking, but his eyes must have still shown his doubt.

“I do not actually mean that,” he began to card his hands through Logan’s hair, his gloves having been discarded earlier so that Logan could feel the slight scratching on his scalp. “Now, since you seem so determined to follow society’s rules while fighting them, let me be the big strong alpha for once, and take care of you.”

Logan might have protested if he wasn’t already jelly in Janus’ hands.

“There is a bath drawn, and I have snacks prepared since I know you have not eaten as much as you should. The others also wanted to help so you might have a few additions to your night of relaxation.” Logan gave Janus a soft smile.

“I am not getting out of your forced self care am I?”

“Forced?” He asked, dramatically putting his hand to his chest. “Why would I ever force someone I care so deeply about to do something? I prefer, persuaded.” He leaned down as if to give Logan another kiss and when Logan went to chase his lips he tisked, “Bath first.”

At that Janus turned and left the room, truly if Logan wanted to go back to his work he could, but he didn’t feel focused on it anymore. It was important but he knew that what Janus had been saying was true. He had been neglecting his own health.

This wasn’t the first time that Logan had needed to be ‘persuaded’ to take care of himself. It was a bad habit he had gotten into with his family’s insistence that Alpha’s had to push aside their needs and emotions to fight for what the pack needed. Alpha’s needed to sacrifice their emotional needs for the needs of their pack. Janus had had different ideas.

Logan stood up, stretching his limbs and rolling his shoulders. He felt tight, and he had probably been sitting there for far too long. He knew that he should be getting up every twenty minutes and stretching, had any of his pack been working he would have suggested they set a timer, but he had taken no such precautions.

He refused to call himself a hypocrite, but he was.

He began to walk towards the bathroom, smelling the light touch of lavender from the hot water. Obviously whoever had prepared that part knew that he couldn’t stand the smell of manufactured scents as there were actual lavender petals in the water. “If I didn’t know him better, I would think Janus is trying to put me to sleep.” Logan muttered to himself.” Janus’ sarcasm was starting to rub off on him, but a feeling of fondness spread through him as he began to prepare to get himself into the water.

“Daddio!” Remus threw the door open as Logan sunk his lower half into the water.

“Remus? What are you doing?”

“Janus has been planning to pamper you for a while now, so he helped me with a surprise. Show me your back?”

Logan went to open his mouth in protest but there was a pleading in Remus’ eyes so he relented. He turned himself so that he was sitting cross legged in the bath and his back was turned to Remus.

He was almost immediately thankful that he had, Remus put his hands on Logan’s shoulders and began to massage away the tension.

“Wow specs, you are so tight.”

The concern was obvious in his voice and in the fact that he didn’t make a sexual joke out of it.

“I don’t believe I have ever received a massage.”

“Well if it’s going to make you this squishy I’ll have to do it more often.” Remus began to litter his neck and head with little kisses and nips in between his massages.

“I would appreciate that Remus, you are quite adept at that.”

Logan could smell it in the change of Remus’ scent. The pride and happiness from being praised. Remus nuzzled into Logan’s hair and whimpered a bit.

“Can I claim you?” Normally it was an alpha’s job to ‘claim’ their mate, but none of them were part of the norm.

“Of course,”

Remus leaned in, biting down hard on Logan’s neck, sure by this point in the relationship Logan and Janus had claimed all of them, and Remus had claimed everyone a few times, liking to verify that the claim was still there. Even if it wasn’t a new thing, it still made a wave of security crash through Logan as he closed his eyes, almost falling asleep right there.

As his body relaxed further a new scent entered his nose, one of his other mates. “Open up for me, honeybun.” Patton’s voice was soft and sweet as a spoon full of warm liquid was put to Logan’s lips.

He opened up his mouth, protesting that he could feed himself, but he didn’t get the chance.

“I can see that look on your face mister. Let us take care of you for once.”

Logan didn’t have the energy to fight it anymore. He allowed himself to be fed the homemade beef stew, Patton’s cooking really was amazing, and by the time he was done, he was ready to sleep.

The water was being drained from the tub, and Logan didn’t have the energy to get up, but it seemed he didn’t have to. He was picked up, dried off, and helped into his pajamas before being led to bed. Logan let out a large yawn that he couldn’t control before he was gently pushed into the middle of the bed, a weighted blanket laid over him, helping him feel secure before he felt his partners join him in the bed.

“We love you Logan,” Virgil’s voice reached his ears and he smiled lazily, the static gone from his mind, replaced by love.

He closed his eyes, letting his heavy lids fall gently. He loved them too.

Still, somewhere in the back of his mind, Logan was worried about all of the work he had to do. As his body tried to tense up, he felt a hand running through his hair. “Rest, please.” Janus was again lulling him back into a relaxed state and Logan could do nothing more than succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super unimportant things for this universe that I can’t stop thinking about. Roman is in a relationship with Picani and Remy, Remy is the Alpha, Picani is the Beta, and Roman is the Omega. For Hamilton in this universe, Hamilton (Alpha), Eliza (Beta), and Lawrence (Omega) were a soulmate set, but Lawerence still dies, this is what pushes Hamilton to cheat because he believes himself to be a bad Alpha who cannot protect his pack. Angelica was soulmates with Jefferson but upon figuring this out refused to acknowledge it and instead marries a man who had already lost his soulmate to Pneumonia. Is this important at all to my little AU, no, can I get that thought out of my head, also no.
> 
> Also, another shameless plug. I have a discord now! https://discord.gg/3bP9mYbhje

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone trying to understand the significance of how a start points to Logan’s soulmates. Each piece lights up when he finds them, meaning that they will enlighten his life and make it brighter.


End file.
